For the processing of large coin quantities there are currently different insertion systems for devices for the processing of coins, such as, for example, coin counting devices and/or coin acceptance devices or similar. Some of these devices are operated with a coin flap, which when opening and folding have an insertion cup on the back side, which collects the coins and which conveys these to the device downwards when folding back.
The US 2004/0011620 A1 is a coin device whereby the coin is placed into a tiltable slot in order to process it there. The coins are deposited there and with the tilting of the slot they are fed in for further processing.
With other familiar devices the coins are inserted individually through a coin slot in the device, which is not easily operable with big quantities of coins.
With other solutions, for example, more coins can be fed into the device than can flow out or can be processed. This results in a congestion of the coins which makes the acceptance process difficult.
Often the usual realisations have an extra insertion slot for individual coins at a different part of the device or they have no slot for individual insertion of coins. If there is no slot for individual insertion, then by using the receptacle of large coin quantities the insertion of individual coins is made more difficult, so the insertion through the coin slot is quick and straightforward.
Also, often the devices with their coin acceptance arrangement cannot be locked, so that unauthorised access to the device through manipulation is possible.
A further problem is that unintentionally or intentionally liquids can be filled into the machine. These liquids can compromise mechanical or electronic parts of the machine or even destroy these. A similar problem is the insertion of foreign particles into the machine.
A device for accepting coins includes a holding fixture comprising a drawer that slides from an open configuration to a closed configuration. The holding fixture includes a coin insertion slot for receiving individual coins when the drawer is in the open configuration and when the drawer is in the closed configuration. The holding fixture includes a coin opening for receiving multiple coins when the drawer is in the open configuration. Sliding the holding fixture from the closed configuration to the open configuration enables multiple coins to simultaneously enter the holding fixture and also allows individual coins to enter the holding fixture through the coin insertion slot.
The holding fixture includes rails to enable the holding fixture to slide. Preferably the rails are slide-out rails. The holding fixture includes a side with a handle and a lock mounted on the side. The coin insertion slot mounts on the side.
The holding fixture includes a coin outlet area having at least one filter which separates coins and other objects. The coin outlet area having a fixed part and a moveable part, the moveable part being moveable to incline with respect to the fixed part, which allows coins to slide down the moveable part.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the moveable part rotatably mounts on the fixed part. The moveable part includes a guide wheel and the holding fixture includes a guide. The guide wheel and the guide cooperate to regulate movement of the coin outlet area to support the moveable part and enable coins to slide on the moveable part when the moveable part inclines with respect to the fixed part.
In one embodiment, the holding fixture includes a second filter to drain liquids, a controller, and a sensor, the sensor detects liquid and signals the controller when liquid is detected, the controller releases a corresponding warning in response to liquid detection by the sensor. The holding fixture includes a particle sensor in communication with the controller. The particle sensor detects objects, which are not coins, and communicates with the controller to generate a service notification.
The present invention includes a device for accepting of coins, which allows the acceptance of individual coins as well as the acceptance of various coins for the further processing of the coins via a coin outlet. The device includes a laterally moveable holding fixture mounted on rails. The holding fixture has a side, the side has a both a coin insertion slot, and a receptacle area for the reception of a plurality of coins.
The individual coins can therefore be easily inserted through the coin insertion slot and a plurality of coins can be simultaneously put or poured into the holding fixture.
Furthermore it is advantageous, if the front side with the coin insertion slot is also accessible if the holding fixture is in a closed position. This allows the use of small number of coins without opening the device.
It is thereby very advantageous, if the holding fixture is designed in a laterally moveable manner with pull-out rails. This also ensures safe functionality even with highly loaded holding fixtures. According to a preferred embodiment the holding fixture is moveable horizontally, sliding in a direction that is 90° from a vertical axis of the holding fixture.
The filter enables operation of the device when objects other than coins, are inserted into the holding fixture. The filter sorts the foreign objects, which are not coins, after the acceptance so that these do not get into the coin channel. Liquids are also filtered and directed to a liquid outlet of the holding fixture. Multiple filters can be used.
It is furthermore practical, if the filter is inclined to direct coins towards the tray bottom so as to guarantee a flawless coin outlet. By doing so, with a simple design an advantage is created regarding the transport of coins.